Small Youkai Lovers
by Tempest78
Summary: This will be about Kirara and Shippo's adventures with the Inutachi. It's a companion or spin off to the cannon IY plot line, but focuses on Shippo/Kirara's parts. Kirara/Shippo pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the plot for this story**

**Dedicated to: yeahshippo, because of his immense love for this pairing.**

**Chapter one:**

Kirara mewled concerned as she looked towards the hut where her mistress lay recovering. _'I hope she is okay.'_ Kirara thought sadly. _'It must be hard with her family gone now.'_

Shippo noticing his friend's concern for her mistress walked over with obvious concern in his eyes. "Are you okay Kirara?"

Checking to make certain the others were no within hearing distance, Kirara sighed. "She's been badly wounded and without her loved ones she may not want to go on." She bit her bottom lip. "I hope Sango is okay."

Shippo pet her head gently. "Kagome's great at fixing up wounds and tending the sick. She's especially great at cheering people up when they need it the most."

Kirara smiled and nuzzled her head under his hand. "Thanks Shippo." She inhaled a deep breath. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around."

Shippo smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Kirara walked off to lay down with her mistress. She nuzzled Sango's hand and laid down with a soft mewl.

Shippo sighed walking over to the river and started throwing rocks into the river. _'I hope Kirara will be okay.'_ Staring across the water as he threw his last pebble he thought back to the night Kirara had first spoken to him.

**Flashback:**

Everyone walked away but Shippo stayed sitting with Kirara for a few minutes.

Shippo frowned and wrung his hands in his lap as he stared at the neko._ 'How can I help her?'_

Kirara faced him. "Hey Shippo..."

Shippo blinked unable to believe his eyes he. _'Did she just talk?' _He rubbed his eyes and blinked. "Did you just speak Kirara?"

Kirara smiled and stared into his eyes. "Yes I did." Her lips tilted at one corner..

Shippo breathed deep and rubbed the back of his head. "I uh didn't know you could talk." He sent her a sheepish smile.

"I usually don't speak the way humans can, but all animals can talk." In the short while she had known Inuyasha and the others she'd not spoken a word, just mewls, roars, and growls.

Shippo stared into her eyes. "You seem sad about something." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kirara sighed. "I'm worried about Sango." Her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Why are you worried?" He swallowed against the tightness in his throat. Their friendship was still new and he really didn't want to mess it up.

Kirara lowered her head and whispered. "She's lost her family and her village. I'm all she has left now."

Shippo's normally bright eyes turned dull with a mixture of pain and unwanted memories. "I know how it feels to lose family. It really hurts."

Kirara titled her head back towards the direction of the group. "Is that why you travel with them?" She could see pain in his eyes.

"Yeah that's why." Overwhelming sadness flowed through his tiny body. Shippo looked down.

"I'm sorry." She to sit beside him whishing there was some way she could help cheer him up. She didn't like seeing him sad.

Shippo's hand started to pet behind her ears. "It's okay." He spoke softly as the moistness in his eyes lessened just a little.

Kirara purred leaning into his hand and nuzzled into his arm mewling.

**End flashback:**

_'I'm still the only one she'll actually talk to.'_ Shippo smiled.

Standing up he walked over to the group. "So what's for dinner? Can I help?"

**XOXOXO:**

Kirara went to watch over her mistress, who was currently being bandaged by the young priestess of the group, while the men were off hunting and gathering wood.

She padded through the hut entryway and mewled softy.

Kagome smiled. "Welcome back Kirara."

Kirara mewed.

Kagome stared at the kitten. "She'll be fine just needs to rest."

Kirara walked over to Kagome climbing in her lap and nuzzled her head.

Kagome smiled at her friend's pet and gently began petting her.

Kirara purred happily snuggling into her.

Kagome stood up. "Stay with Sango and let her sleep while I go get the water, okay Kirara?"

With a single mew Kirara jumped out of Kagome's lap to curl up beside her grieving mistress.

_'Kirara sure does love Sango a lot.' _Kagome walked off carrying the bucket to get some fresh water.

Shippo bounded over to her feet. "Kagome is there anything I can to do to help?"

Kagome grinned. "Sure Shippo, come with me and we can get the water so when Inuyasha and Miroku return we can start the food."

Shippo nodded and hopped onto her shoulder. He loved Kagome like a mother already. She was a lot like a mother, kind, caring, and selfless. She was always putting his needs and those of the others ahead of her own, and Shippo admired her greatly for that.

Kagome knelt beside the water.

Shippo helped her get the water. "I can just run back beside you."

Kagome smiled and nodded.

**XOXOXO:**

Inside the hutSango tried not to cry. _'I wanted so badly to free Kohaku from Naraku's evil control.' _Her mind filled with the image of her straddled Kohaku holding her blade up, ready to plunge it into him, but then he'd looked up at her and she didn't have the heart to kill him. _'He's still my baby brother and I love him. I can't kill him no matter how many people he hurts.' _She pressed her face against the futon and sobbed brokenly as tears ran down her cheeks.

Inuyasha had stopped her from bringing the blade down. He'd stopped knocked her back reminding her that Naraku was controlling the boy saying and allowed Kohaku to escape. More tears dripped against the futon beneath her.

Kirara mewed.

Sango sat up and pulled her to her chest which had been bandaged. She pressed her face against Kirara's warm fur and continued crying. "I couldn't kill him Kirara."

It had been hard enough when she'd though everyone was dead. Worse,Kohaku was alive but being controlled by the real one responsible for her village and family's destruction. This was going to be harder than anything else, for she refused to lose her brother as well.

Sango [pulled her beloved cat away from her face and stared into her eyes. "I _will_ get you back Kohaku!"

Kirara mewled nuzzling her face and purred.

"We'll get him back Kirara. I won't lose him again." She stroked her faithful companion's soft fur and smiled.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N Okay a bit shaky for a beginning I know, but bear with me and it'll get better. Hope you enjoyed this and please read and review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my ideas for this companion/spin off.**

**Chapter two:**

Inuyasha paced with his hands behind his back. "Hey Miroku, is that Sango girl still in bed healing her wounds or what?" He stopped to stand beside the sitting monk.

Miroku shoved the piece of firewood into the pile. "Yes, I believe she is."

Inuyasha tossed the wood into the fire. "Well she can't just lay around in bed. Get her up; she's the only one who knows where Naraku is hiding." His eyes narrowed at the monk. "She says she doesn't know where he's hiding, but if we keep looking around, something's bound to jog her memory sooner or later."

Miroku stared into the fire and spoke calmly. "It must have been a spell and now that it's worn off, she's forgotten everything."

Inuyasha barked, "Who cares about her spell and wounds? We've been waiting around ten days. I would've been up in three."

Miroku chuckled. "Not me, I would be bedridden for at least a month." He turned to face the impatient hanyou and his voice held a slight edge to it."Besides, Sango's not just suffering physically. She's lost her entire family and village. Her heart's been deeply wounded."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Oh a wounded heart, huh? Well the best cure for that is vengeance. And to get our revenge we have to find Naraku." He turned his back to the monk and stared at the hut. "I'm gonna go see if she remembers - "

Miroku picked up a log and threw it at the back of Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha swung around. "Why'd you do that?" His hand went to his injured head, feeling a lump.

Miroku stood to his feet and said sternly, "Leave her rest for a while. I guarantee _that _will be the _best _medicine."

Kagome had been cleaning the linens, made some lunch and took it into Sango. She stood in the doorway staring at the empty bedding. She gasped. "She's gone."

**Flashback**

Sango woke up restless and walked outside the hut. She gasped as her hand went to cover her mouth. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked at the freshly dug graves.

She knelt in front of the graves, burned some incense and placed a hand on one of the multitude of graves. She lovingly pat the mound of dirt, whispering a silent prayer for her fellow warriors and villagers who'd all been slain by that deceitful hanyou.

She balled her hand into a fist. "I give you my word, I will destroy Naraku and free Kohaku. I will avenge all of your deaths."

**End flashback**

Sango picked up one of the flowers and pet her companion Kirara, while she stared at the flowers on the graves.

Kagome ran up. "Sango! What are you doing? I don't think you should be up yet, you need to rest." She sat beside the female warrior and frowned with concern. _'Normally it would take weeks, maybe months to properly recover from the extent of the injuries this girl suffered.'_

"The graves… you buried all the villagers and put flowers on their graves." Sango stared at the flower in her hand, still petting Kirara with the other one.

Kagome sat there unsure what to say that wouldn't upset the girl.

Sango spotted the jewel around the younger girl's neck. "That's a sacred jewel shard around your neck, isn't it?"

Kagome wrapped her hand around it and nodded.

"Naraku will come for it for sure, that's why I want to join you and your friends." Sango stood to her feet. "Call your friends. You helped bury the dead, so I will tell you how the jewel came to be."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N Okay that's chapter two, hope you all liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my own ideas for this companion/spin off.**

**Chapter three:**

While her mistress carefully regaled the group of strangers who had buried the villagers with the tales of the warrior priestess and all her exploits, Kirara sat there quietly staring at the statue of her former mistress and partner. Her black eyes softened a little as a deep sadness entered her small kitten sized body.

She barely managed to hold back a whine as she stared at the deep hole in the statue's body. Deep yearning began to overcome the tiny fire neko as small portions of their adventures together flashed through her mind.

The images made her soul cry out for the loss of her former mistress and friend. Unable to bear the sight any longer Kirara closed her eyes and tried to bring her emotions under control. She took deep breaths keeping the exhales slow.

_'Sango isn't a priestess so she won't be as talented as Midoriko was. But, in her own right Sango is just as fierce of a warrior as Midoriko was.' _Kirara's eyes opened and went to her current mistress._ 'Those two share a similar sense of justice and both are powerful warriors in their own rights. Both are pure in heart and mind with a strong sense of right and wrong.'_

'_They are also very different. For starters Sango has no priestess powers, but she can sometimes see the shards. Midoriko was both a warrior and a priestess where as Sango is just a warrior.'_

She inhaled a slow deep breath to keep her overwhelming emotions from leaking to the others. _'Lady Midoriko did whatever it took to banish the evil and in the end even locked the evil away deep inside her very soul, before casting the manifestation out from her body- and thus was born the Shikon no tama.'_

Kirara watched a moment longer as her current mistress finished the tale. She stared up at the statue. _'Sango admires you very much old friend.' _A deep sense of loss filled Kirara. She lowered her head and slowly walked through the mouth of the cave into the open air.

She sat and exhaled a long drawn out sigh before turning to look over her shoulder and cast one last longing glance at her former mistress. She slowly padded toward the river with her shoulders slumped.

Shippo walked out with the others and looked around. _'Why did Kirara stay so silent in there?'_

Inuyasha and the others had already walked off to resume their duties around the small and otherwise abandoned village.

Shippo walked over to his solemn friend. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kirara just stared at him a minute, before laying down with her head on her paws and sighing as she stared at the water not really seeing anything.

When he didn't get an answer Shippo knew something was definitely wrong. He quietly sat beside her and placed a hand on her head to scratch behind her ears. "Kirara, what is it?" His voice and eyes was both full of concern for his normally chipper friend_. 'I've never seen you this quiet or depressed before.'_

A single tear fell from her cheek to land on her paw. She whispered, "I miss her so much." She failed to stifle a brokenhearted sob.

Shippo's emerald eyes widened slightly. "Who?" His head titled to one side to stare at her.

Her bottom jaw trembled. "Midoriko." She sobbed again using one of her paws to try to hide her face.

Shippo sucked in a shocked breath. "You mean you actually knew her?"

"Yes. We were friends, partners actually." No longer able to hold back her misery the neko cried into her paws.

Shippo continued scratching behind her ears in a clumsy attempt to try to comfort her. His voice was softer than normal. "I'm sorry, I know how you must feel. I… lost my father a while back. He was killed by the thunder brothers." He lifted his free hand to wipe his own wet cheek.

"Oh Shippo, I'm sorry." She nuzzled her head against the hand scratching behind her ears trying to comfort the kitsune.

He sniffed. "Lucky for me Kagome and Inuyasha came around." With a watery smile he confided, "Kagome's like a second mother to me." Adding amused, "And even though he is a bully at times, Inuyasha is growing on me too."

Kirara smiled weakly. "It isn't quite as lonely since Sango and Kohaku were born."

Shippo leaned his head against Kirara's as they sat side by side in silence for a while both reminiscing about their own pasts.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: So, there is chapter three, I hope you like it! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my own ideas for this companion/spin off.**

**Chapter four:**

Later that night everyone but Kirara left the cave. She sat in her larger form and just stared at Midoriko's statue for a moment.

Releasing a long drawn out sigh Kirara curled up at her former mistress' statue's feet and nuzzled her a bit softly mewling to her, hoping deep in her tiny heart for some kind of response.

When she received no reply Kirara's head buried into her paws. _"Oh Midoriko, I miss you so much."_ Heart feline heart was so heavy and aching.

Kirara closed her eyes and her mind replayed the vivid memory of a sunny day with a semi strong wind blowing by as she and Midoriko walked side by side on a grassy hill. Both had walked silently beside one another enjoying the comfort of each other's company.

A few crystal droplets of moisture slipped down her furry cheeks as she allowed her deep pain and loneliness to finally release while she cried herself to sleep.

**XOXOXO:**

Kirara sat on the grassy hill and lifted her tear soaked furry face up to the sky sighing. Her eyes opened in shock as she felt a slender yet strong hand scratching behind her ears. Her eyes widened further as she noticed the ghost standing beside her.

Midoriko's soft smile stretched across her painted lips as she spoke softly. "What's wrong Kirara?" She stared into her feline companion's teary eyes.

Kirara mewled sadly and hung her head.

Midoriko sighed. "I know girl. I miss you too." Her arms circled the big cat's neck in a warm embrace and she pressed her face nuzzling into the cat's thick, soft yellow fur.

Kirara purred as she nuzzled her old mistress and communicated to her through mournful mewls and sighs.

As if she knew exactly what her faithful feline companion was saying Midoriko hugged the large two tailed fire cat. "You will be okay, Kirara. I have seen your new friends. Sango is a tough one and an excellent warrior. She is worthy of being your partner in battle."

Kirara mewled her agreement.

Midoriko smiled and pulled back to scratch behind the black cat ears. "She too has taken up a stand against the demons."

Kirara mewled again angling her head to give her former mistress better access to the spot she enjoyed having scratched the most.

Midoriko smiled and scratched the spot causing Kirara's left paw to thump against the ground of its own accord from pleasure.

Midoriko chuckled. "Still the same spot, eh girl?"

Kirara mewled happily. Her soft eyes shone with a melancholy happiness.

Midoriko smiled at her old companion and closest friend. "Watch over them Kirara. Help Sango and her friend's restore the jewel so that I can finally rest at peace once the demon is defeated inside the jewel. Okay?"

Kirara mewled promising to do her best to help the others and allow her friend a peaceful rest once everything finally came to an end.

Midoriko bent her head to Kirara's ear and whispered to her. "Be happy my friend." She placed a brief yet affectionate kiss on the black diamond adorning the cat's head.

Kirara mewled.

Midoriko stood to her feet pulling back to stare into her friend's eyes a moment, before fading away as the wind began to blow, whisking the ghost away from sight.

Kirara let out a sad mewl and her eyes dropped to the ground as heavy lowliness again began to slowly invade her feline heart.

The wind picked up again and a hard gust blew by sending leaves from the ground up into the sky. When the leaves settled Kirara blinked as she spotted three small kittens.

Her eyes widened as they ran over to her joyfully mewling to her. "Mama, Mama, there you are. We were so worried about you."

She blinked and stared at the kittens. _'Why do they call me mama? I've had no kittens.' _Deep in her heart she felt an instant bond with the kittens though she couldn't fathom why.

A masculine voice called out for the kittens.

Kirara strained her ears while they twitched. _'Why do I feel as if I know that voice? I'm sure I've never heard it before and yet it's striking a familiar chord inside me.' _The wind picked up and the kittens became obscured.

**XOXOXO:**

Kirara felt a hand gently shaking her.

She roused sleepily and blinked a few times trying to focus her eyes. When her eyes finally gained focus she stared up at Sango, who smiled. "Come Kirara, we're ready to leave." She pet her cat lovingly.

Kirara mewled and transformed into her smaller state. She looked at Midoriko's statue a moment and then mewled. She leapt onto Sango's shoulder rubbing against her cheek.

Sango smiled. "Good girl Kirara." She pet her faithful companion and walked out of the cave.

Sango slung her gigantic boomerang on her back.

Kirara rode on Sango's shoulder in her small form.

Shippo happily perched on Kagome's shoulder and smiled at his little friend waving.

Kirara mewled back to him and the group slowly made their way to an open field away from the village.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay everyone, that's chapter four. I hope you liked it. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my own ideas for this companion/spin off.**

**Chapter five:**

When they neared a new village Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

Sango was walking beside her and stopped with her. "Is something wrong Kagome? You've been very quiet today."

Kagome faced her. "Yeah. It's very slight, but I'm sure I sense a jewel shard nearby."

Miroku and Inuyasha were a foot ahead of the girls. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened to their conversation. "Are you sure Kagome?"

She nodded.

"Which way?" Inuyasha and Miroku both turned to face the girls.

"There," Kagome held up her arm and pointed to the west toward the village.

Inuyasha nodded. "Right, let's go!"

The small group of companions ran towards the direction the young priestess had indicated. They ran into the village and stared in horror at the bodies strewn everywhere and the blood soaked ground.

Miroku panted. "What a massacre."

"Hey, is anybody alive?" Shippo looked around beside his companions.

Sango stared at the various paw prints embedded into the dirt. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. "This was done by a pack of wolves?"

"They're tracks are all over the place!" Shippo pointed to them.

Miroku nodded. "That means there were a great number of them." He turned to Sango. "Do you think they were possessed by the jewel shard that Kagome sensed?"

Inuyasha responded. "Probably, after all, this slaughter has demon written all over it."

"Look," Shippo squeaked and jumped into Kagome's arms and pointed a shaky finger toward the snarling wolves approaching from the left.

Sango got into her fighting stance and clutched Hiraikotsu in her hands. "They're surrounding us!"

Miroku clutched his staff raising it into a defensive position. "What do we do now Inuyasha?"

Kirara guarded the group's backs pointing her back toward Sango.

Inuyasha cracked his claws. "Let's teach them a lesson." He attacked the first group of wolves. His claws cut deeply into three wolves, which fell over bleeding from the deep lacerations on their bodies.

A larger group of six wolves charged towards Inuyasha with their fangs bared.

Inuyasha scoffed. "They're strays. It looks like their leader isn't even here. They're useless unless they're in a pack. Let's finish them of guys!" His claws swiped several more times sending the wolves to the ground with blood gushing from their sides and chests.

The remaining half of the wolves left unscathed gathered on a small hill and began howling in unison.

Shippo clung to Kagome. "What are they doing that for?"

"They're calling for their comrades." Miroku moved his legs wider apart.

Inuyasha snorted and cracked his claws. "Fine, let them come."

Sango jumped back a foot from the group and readied her Hiraikotsu stretching her legs into a wider stance, preparing to swing her weapon if more showed up.

The wolves' howls echoed off the surrounding hills.

Kagome gasped. "I can sense the power of a sacred jewel shard and it's coming really fast!" She pointed to where the wolves had gathered and noticed a small tornado heading directly towards them. "There!"

When the wind died down a man with pointed ears and a fur mini skirt slid across the ground on his feet. He stopped less than five feet from the Inutachi.

The wolves surrounded him howling at him. His eyes darted from one wolf to the next and then narrowed at Inuyasha.

Shippo's eyes widened and he clutched Kagome's shoulder. "That guy just blew right out of the tornado."

The strange man stepped forward. "Just who are you? You better explain while the hell you are killing my wolves." His fists tightened by his sides. "I'm waiting."

Kagome's eyes widened and she took an involuntary step backwards clutching Shippo protectively. _'Three shards, he has one in his right up and one in each leg.'_

Shippo swallowed. _'I don't like this guy.' _He clutched tighter to Kagome like a kit would his mother when scared.

Kirara watched the newcomer warily. _'I sense a battle coming.'_ The hair on her back raised and she hissed.

The intruder's eyes darted around taking in all the dead wolves. He glared at Inuyasha. "How dare you? Why did you slaughter my underlings?"

Kagome stepped forward. "Inuyasha watch out, he has three shards - "

Inuyasha snorted. "So you're the one controlling this blood thirsty pack." His eyes narrowed at the other male demon and his fist tightened.

The wolf leader crossed his arms over his chest. "And you're their executioner? Damn you!" He vowed, "You'll pay for these murders and you will pay with your lives."

Inuyasha stepped between his group and the threat. "Go on try it! You're no innocent either! How many innocent people have you and your mongrels killed?" He sneered up his nose. "You reek of human blood."

The male fired back. "They needed to eat. Got a problem with that, mutt face? No wait, that would be an insult to canines all over and you smell much worse!"

Inuyasha huffed. "Did you just call me a mutt?"

The cocky male smirked. "Got a problem with it dog shit?" He pinched his nose. "Man you really stink."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't like my smell?" He pulled out his sword. "Then maybe I'll solve your problem by slicing off your nose!" He lifted the Tetsuiga and jumped into the air aiming for the wolf demon.

The wolf demon smirked and jumped into the air twirling to avoid the sword and then came down with a heel kick aimed for the hanyou which missed.

Inuyasha swung again, but ended up with a foot in his face, sending him across the ground a few feet.

The others watched with wide eyes.

"Unreal!" Miroku exclaimed.

Sango nodded. "He's fast."

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha watch out! He's using the power of the jewels. They're on his right arm and both legs!"

The demon he was fighting stared towards her surprised. _'She can tell?'_

Inuyasha sat on the ground behind Tetsuiga. "So why didn't you say so earlier?" Using the sword to lift himself up Inuyasha faced the wolf leader. "I thought you were acting pretty tough, but it's only because you have jewel shards." He smirked. "You don't have any power on your own, do you?"

The demon argued back. "You got to know how to use the power, you whining whelp!"

As they continued arguing Miroku shook his head. "They're well matched in foul behavior."

Sango spoke up. "He's a wolf demon."

Miroku blinked and turned to her. "How do you know that? Have you run into them before?"

"No, but I've heard about them from other demon slayers. Although they look human, they're said to be no different than the wolves they command."

The demon snorted. "I'm Koga, the new leader of the wolf demon tribe and you're executioner!" He kicked towards Inuyasha again.

Growling the wolves started circling the slayer, monk, priestess, and two smaller demons.

Shippo's eyes widened and his heart beat frantically in his chest, while he stood beside Kirara. He pointed to the wolves. "They're surrounding us again, look!"

"Kirara!" At her mistresses voice the fire neko nodded and stared at the wolves moving several feet in front of her group. She transformed to her larger size and roared baring her fangs to the wolves.

The wolves tucked their tails and whimpered running away.

Shippo hopped onto Kirara's back and pet her between the ears. "Good girl Kirara.".He smiled at Sango and Miroku. "Look, they ran away with their tails between their legs." He chuckled and hugged Kirara's neck. "The rest is up to Inuyasha."

Everyone's eyes went back to the pair of fighting demons and they watched the battle continue.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay, I've finally set some time aside to update all of my fics. I hope you are enjoying this story. XD **


	6. Important AN

**Note to my readers:**

**I just received a call from my sister informing me that my grandmother and father read my grandfather his last rites at the hospital tonight. There won't be any updates on my fics or my novels for a while all, sorry.**

**I'm a bit upset right now because once again I'm the last to ever be told anything. No one even bothered to tell me he was at the hospital and has been since Sunday... Despite everyone knowing since Sunday.**

**I have no clue when I will be back. **

**I apologize for keeping everyone waiting.**


End file.
